Collaboration tools such as e-mail and instant messaging enable participants to engage in conversations and collaborate on a variety of issues. The context of such conversations is discerned by the participants reading the conversation. Initially, the context may be defined by a subject line. All participants view the same information, that is, the same collaboration content. As the e-mail or chat thread grows with static files being added as attachments, the current topic of discussion evolves over time. Moreover, as time goes on various participants move from location to location where they may or may not have access to the same device used to initially engage in the conversation.